Delusional Misfortune
by Destati69
Summary: "My name is Touma Kamijou. Just your everyday Level 0. No one important. No one of particularly stupendous worth. Yes, I'm just normal. Someone completely irrationally normal." The themes of the human heart are horrendously deceitful as Touma Kamijou learns but can he handle betrayal stemming from those aspects? Let alone in the world he sacrificed smiles to save? {On Hiatus?}
1. Mikoto's Love

_If Love was personified into a real being, then what kind of traits would it encompass? Devotion, Happiness and Lust? Agony, Despair and Chaos? Or maybe a triplet of feelings tht are more sinister or moderate? I wonder, have I Touma Kamijou lost his mind for having thoughts such as these?_

DELUSIONAL MISFORTUNE

' _My name is Touma Kamijou. Just your everyday Level 0. No one important. No one of particularly stupendous worth. Yes, I'm just normal. Someone completely irrationally normal. '_

That's what I tell myself as I try to fall asleep in the bathtub of my dorm. Today was extremely misfortunate. More so than usual in fact. After a surprisingly very normal day of school which consisted of a bunch of fetish battles between us in the Delta Force and Fukiyose kicking our asses, I decided to do the usual routine of going shopping to find deals for food so that I can at least somewhat quell the voracious appetite of Index-sama…. and Othi-chan though her appetite is far less than what a normal person would eat.

Yet on that seemingly normal walk, I bumped into Biri-Biri. The electromaster. The Level 5 who I didn't want to involve in any of the Magic Side affairs or be informed of my memory loss.

I walked on past her as she kicked the familiar vending machine I've seen so often. I wasn't too sure of what to consider her as. A friend? Acquaintance? She is the 3rd ranked Level 5 of Academy City. Someone who is strong, influential, and admired. Nothing like me. What did she think of me I wonder? Was I an annoyance in her ojou-sama life or was I a pitiable wreck that she felt like she had to make sure didn't die from his sheer stupidity? I honestly don't know. I'm not an expert at reading people.

She wasn't someone I was ever particularly close to even before my memory loss I think. In a sense, we live in two different daily worlds. She lives a life of prestige and truth and I live the life of a lie and deceit. Lying and deceit you ask? How can I be doing that after being involved in many incidents that banked on my personal actions and beliefs? Well, you're not wrong for thinking that. When it comes to other people, I think their worlds should be protected so that they can live their lives to the fullest. After all, their lives are capable of anything right? They have the capability to change the world in a positive light and make it into a place where people can live with a stronger sense of purpose and hope. But as for me, well I think that I'm just someone who was a mistake or better yet, someone _destined to be a mistake._

The Imagine Breaker. The power in my right hand that contradicts everything that makes sense.

Why do I have it? Is there a reason that I of all people was chosen to be given this power? I honestly… detest this power a little since it's what causes my misfortune. But I'm grateful that no one else has to bear this burden. It's something no one else should be forced to rely on and bear for their entire life.

But before I continue on with my philosophical rant, let me continue with telling you of what happened this morning.

As I thought I skillfully walked past Misaka without her noticing my presence, a lightning bolt flew past me and despite this sight, I didn't really flinch. This is amazingly common after all.

"Hey, idiot! Where are you going?!" Misaka exclaimed as she walked towards me with her eyebrows furrowed and hands on her hips.

"Oh Biri-Biri, sorry. I've got to go buy food for dinner later." I respond I an attempt to flee.

"Geez, you're pretty rude you know that? Just walking away and not paying attention a girl of Tokiwadai who's taking time out of her day to talk to you." Misaka said as she wore a falsified expression of superiority.

"Yes, yes Misaka-sama. Whatever can this measly Kamijou-san do for you?" I said playing along with her joke.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her. In fact, part of me felt kind of happy for talking to her since she knew of my memory loss. But it was for that same exact reason that I felt a sense of unease and dread conversing with her. Having someone around the city who just happens to know about my memory loss kind of scares me. Well, I wasn't necessarily scared about her using that information to blackmail me or anything like that though. Misaka is too kind and at the very least I know that she's trustworthy. It's just that…she knows about me before I 'died'. Was she inherently comparing me to the 'me' of back then? I know that I tend to think about how I should act in front of those that knew of me before my memory loss. Especially those that don't know of my memory loss. Having to act like someone who I don't fully know is tiring but at the same time necessary.

"*Sigh* Calm down. No need to be so serious. Though, couldn't you even manage a 'Hello!' or 'How are you doing oh dear friend of mine?' Misaka asked.

"Yeah, well I'm sort of in a rush. I'll talk to you the next time I see you." I said as I turned away from her and headed towards the supermarket that was scheduled to have a 65% sale for the day.

However, as I walked I heard footsteps behind me. Curious, I turned around and saw Biri-Biri following me casually.

"Hey, what are you doing Misaka?" I asked with sheer confusion.

"Oh, it's just that I never do see where you shop so I thought that I should come along and check it out." Misaka explained.

Why would she want to check it out? She's an ojou-sama for crying out loud! I'm sure she must know that I buy from cheap brands and stores!

Though, instead of questioning it, I just sighed, shrugged my shoulders and walked further along. I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She's stubborn like that.

"Hmph, you're being kind of rude, you know that?" Misaka said as she quickened her pace to match mind.

"Ah sorry. Just had a long hard-working day of class." I said as I jokingly wiped imaginary sweat off my brow.

"Heh. As if anything could get through that think skull of yours." Misaka retorted.

"Yeah yeah very funny."

Misaka slightly giggled in response but she quickly cleared her throat and asked me something I wasn't expecting but knew I should.

"So… how are you after what happened?" She said with worry prevalent in her voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked in false confusion in order to avoid the conversation I didn't want to have.

"Hey, don't play dumb with me! How are you after… after going against the world two weeks ago..." Misaka muttered.

I stopped and sighed.

"Well I'm fine right? Look at me. I'm good as new." I said as I pretended to act as if she were talking of my physical injuries.

"…"

"Haah, you're so impossible! Of course that's not what I'm talking about! I-I mean… you know …y-you're…"

Once again I sighed as I attempted to wait patiently for what she was going to utter out but due to her constant stuttering, I eventually got tired of waiting and walked onward towards my destination, the supermarket.

After what seemed like a minute, Misaka ran up to me and I subconsciously closed my eyes for her incoming remarks.

"HEY! Gosh, you're such a rude guy you know that! I… I just mean is your… wellbeing…?" Misaka asked averting her gaze from me.

"Come on Misaka, you know me. I won't go down after something like that." I said in false bravado.

"…idiot. You're not… an invincible hero you know. I get that you always try to help everyone that you can but… is it _really_ worth it?" Misaka asked timidly.

Are you kidding me? Shouldn't that be an obvious answer by now?

"Is it really worth it? Come on Misaka, you know me better than that. Of course it is." I said with a smile on my face.

"But… what about you? What do you want? What happiness could you possibly gain from being pushed into life and death situations constantly?" Misaka asked as her voice rose.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Wow, did she really think of my well-being that much? Huh. Honestly, I'm kind of touched but I know what I fight for. After all, it's what's been driving me for this past half year…

"Smiles. A world of smiles."

As if those five words completely summed everything up, I continued my brisk pace towards the supermarket with Misaka eventually following me with her eyes glazed downward.

Little did I know though, that the answer I just gave wasn't _the entirety_ of what I truly think.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Now I know what you might be thinking. What was that point of that reflection? Well, I can assure you that it wasn't to just highlight the conversation that happened with Misaka. I just retold that since well… what happened in the supermarket would make even less sense than it already did if I didn't explain the build-up.

The 'me' of now currently took a deep breath, preparing to think of the next events that transpired. My heart told me to back off from this train of thought but my mind kept telling me to dig deeper.

Since even though I've been a part of numerous odd incidents, what happened earlier today was something that horrified me to my core.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When I walked in the supermarket called 'Save-o-Mart!' my eyes widened in alarm. Every aisle was packed to the brim with shoppers.

"W-wow, this place certainly has a lot of people doesn't it?" Misaka asked in shock. Hmm, it seems as though she's disregarded the conversation from yesterday. Well temporarily at least. I can live with that.

"Yeah, this **is** a pretty big sale after all. Though I didn't expect it to be this crowded…" I muttered feeling a wave of depression hitting over me.

As if noticing my apparent bad mood, Misaka hastily tried to cheer me up.

"H-hey it's not **so** bad right? I-I've got a plan! How about you take the left half of the aisles and I take the right?' Misaka suggested.

After a short moment of contemplation, I decide to agree. After all, aren't two pairs of shopping hands better than one? Though, I still somewhat doubted her capability to pick out food in a place such as this due to her ojou-sama nature, I didn't want to upset her.

"Alright cool. We'll meet up at… that register in 10 minutes." I say pointing towards the register that was labeled with a 10.

"Hm, alright sure. But what do you want me to get exactly?"

After spending a minute of telling her what to get which shocked her due to the incredibly large amounts I was asking for, I went on my way to fetch ingredients for the dinners of the week.

The actual trip of gathering ingredients was rather uneventful. I tripped a couple of times but none were that damaging. However, I should've warned myself of the recent fortune I just experienced. After all, having someone help me with shopping is such an immense and fortunate time-saver! How could I not realize that my misfortune was just taunting me?! Though I'm not sure if my 'typical' misfortune really impacted what happened next.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After 10 minutes passed, I headed to the front of the store and waited for Misaka. For some reason though, she didn't arrive. After 5 minutes of waiting, I decided to go look for her. So with my basket of ingredients in my left hand, I started to walk across the supermarket to get the right half of the aisles.

However, when I took my first step into the '7' aisle, my eyes widened. I saw Misaka. No wait, was it Misaka?

My eyes couldn't believe it, fathom it, or depict it.

Misaka Mikoto stood there holding a knife. A really **really** long knife. Almost impossibly long. Like long enough to stretch across the entirety of my dorm room. But was that a knife? Honestly, I don't know. Its shape though reminded me of the kitchen knife I regularly use at my dorm room.

But what surprised me even more was the look on her face. She was smiling. Frighteningly so. Her lips curved in a sort way that seemed to defy the very logic of the human body. And her eyes were bulging and bloodshot with several trails of blood leaking down and eventually dripping to the floor.

It was then I realized that Misaka stabbed her eyes with the knife.

Shock forced me to stand still. Every fiber of my being told me to stand still despite the worrisome and gruesome sight playing before my eyes. Something told me that if I walked toward her, I'd die.

Was it my brain? My heart? My instincts? Hell, my _right arm_?

I don't know. But I stood there. Not moving. Not by choice but by force. I've been scared before. The Phases are a prime representation of that. The worlds made from Othinus that made me cry, scream and agonize in a seemingly never ending spiral of death, misery and regret.

But something about this felt… _different._ I felt… more scared than I did back then. Did my emotions grow numb in the Phases? Possibly. Probably. But why was this scaring me so much more? It's only been two weeks.

After standing still for what seemed like an eternity, laughter erupted from Misaka's mouth. Pure joyous and captivating laughter that attracted all of 'Save-o-Mart's' customers and employees.

Confused by the spectacle of incoming people not disgusted or worried over Misaka's current state, I screamed.

It was as if the shoppers and employees were children overjoyed to see someone handing out free candy. Their smiling faces depicted that scene in my mind.

Misaka ran up to them but suddenly stared at me with her eyes widening in a way that a long lost lover would reunite with their partner.

"Touma! It's you! I've been waiting for you! I really want to have fun you know! It's been so long since I cut off one of your limbs and re-attached them!" Misaka said happily as she licked her lips.

My eyes froze. What do I do? What's going on? Who is this? This isn't Misaka right? Is this a dream? A nightmare? TELL ME! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME! Those were the thoughts echoing through my head at the time.

Misaka walked towards me and I felt two pairs of hands grab me from behind and pin me to the ground.

Alarmed, I managed to look at the two perpetrators in question. Hamazura Shiage and Accelerator. Two people I considered allies. I noticed their smile and their look of expectation towards Misaka.

"Oh thanks boys! That's awfully kind of you… maybe we should we should _play_ after I'm done with him?" Misaka said provocatively as she pointed at me.

The two of them shook their head wildly.

"Good good. Well sorry Touma! I found two more guys who seem more willing to please me than you! So let's get this over with!" Misaka said as she bent down towards me with her grip on the knife hardening.

Misaka licked her lips at me seductively and plunged the knife into my right shoulder blade. I screamed but she didn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

Around me, amidst the feeling of being constantly stabbed I could feel cheers. Oddly enough, all those cheers seemed to come from guys. All the females vanished at some point. Why? I don't know. But when did I ever know something?

After my right shoulder blade was my left one. Then my right knee, head, torso, left knee, pinky toe, big toe, right hand index finger, left hand middle finger, chest, crotch, left eye, right cheek, upper lip, bottom lip, waist, stomach, jgmhpaolwofjnhymsoisnfujgmvenvinfviufvneinveiuvn…. _**STOP PLEASE JUST STOP**_

Eventually she stopped. However, I felt no pain. Only… a sense of relief. Was it catharsis? Did I secretly yearn to be killed? I don't know. But what do I know? I remembered that I laughed. Maybe I just lost my mind. The world kept throwing me curveballs so something like this was… expected _right_?

Accelerator and Hamazura were laughing in pure bliss and joy behind me. Probably excited to fuck with Misaka.

But one thing was heard by me before I lost my consciousness.

"I love you Touma. I've always ALWAYS loved you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

My eyes opened. I thought I died so I looked around me in confusion. Everything was normal. No one was laughing at me. They were shopping and then I looked to the right of me. Misaka was standing next to me with a very worried and concerned expression. It was just then I realized that I paid for everything at the register but the female running the register looked at me worriedly. Did something happen? I assumed what just happened to be a passing daydream but deep down, I knew I wasn't stupid enough to believe that.

"…Touma? Are you okay?" Misaka asked with concern using my first name.

I just stood there blankly, grabbed the bags and left the supermarket. Several people stared at me but I didn't mind them. Misaka kept trying to get my attention but I tuned her out. I wanted to go home. Sleep.

Eventually, Misaka left after half an hour, though I could tell she was heavily concerned. Can't really blame her either. Some guy she was shopping with just stopped and stared at space blankly. Creepy right?

But I made it into my dorm and immediately went into the bathroom after putting down the bags. Othinus and Index kept shouting my name in concern but I tuned them out. I just wanted to sleep. Achieve peaceful pleasant sleep. Then I fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night to where I began this tale.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Geez, it's really annoying to try and fall back asleep after just waking up right? But I'll manage.

As I thought about today, I wondered. Am I going crazy? Part of me laughed at the thought. Considering the Phases I wouldn't be surprised. But a part of me felt- no **knew** that there was more to this. There had to be more to what happened earlier today.

But before I fall asleep and greet the wonderful morning sky of Academy City tomorrow morning, can I ask you one thing? One thing I never thought I'd ever ask?

Please. Can someone please save me?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	2. Agnese's Dream PT 1

_Dreams are unknown depictions of our inner workings. The feelings they bring are unknown. But I feel as if they just grant needless burdens. Am I, Touma Kamijou wrong for thinking that?_

The sky is vast. Incredibly vast. As wide as the encompassed dreams of everyone in the world. But what is a dream? What fraction of space does one dream take in this figurative 'sky'? Are all dreams equally balanced in terms of weight or do the ambitions of each dream determine how much space they take up? I wonder what my supposed 'dream' is. Does it even take up space in the sky relative to others beliefs? What is this 'dream' of mine anyway?

The 'dream' that I have is something I fear for some inexplicable reason. It's like an implanted notion of idealism that's been ingrained into me from societal influence. Despite my intentions to save others and my endless stream of involvement in incidents that would normally have nothing to do with me, I have a scarily normal dream.

A dream to be happy.

What does require you ask? I don't know honestly. Happiness is purposely subjective after all. Finding my own definition of it is something I'm still working towards. Even with all the deaths I experienced and the encouragement from the 'Will', my 'dream' of obtaining happiness has come to seemingly no fruition. I guess I'll just be a follower like everyone else. Just helplessly following the flock of disgusting sheep that can't budge or even form a coherent thought of action for themselves.

Geez, what the hell's wrong with me? Was I always this… what's the word cynical, despicable? I don't know. I guess the time in the Phases changed me more than I initially thought.

But I digress with that convoluted string of worthless thoughts. It's already morning and I really don't want to deal with Othinus or Index considering what happened yesterday.

Though I can't just stay in here all day. The thought of staying cooped up in a bathroom all day is pretty cringe worthy, even for me.

I got up and walked out of the bathroom door, lacking the knowledge of what time it was. It didn't seem to matter however as the sun was up and I was greeted with the site of Index chewing on the kitchen counter. Wait what?

"H-hey Index?!" I yelled in alarm over her shocking behavior.

"Tooouuumaaaa I'm hungryyyyyyyy….." Index whined as she kept digging her teeth into the counter.

"W-woah I get it, I'll make breakfast already okay?! So stop eating the kitchen alright?!" I shouted in response.

"Breakfast? What are you talking about Touma, it's lunchtime."

"Wait what? Lunchtime?" I then checked the time on my phone that was in the pocket of my pants which I forgot to take off yesterday.

"Ah crap you're right! It's 12:00! W-what am I gonna do about class?!" I shouted in panic. Damn this is really bad…! If I show up late for class again, I might really get held back! Komoe-sensei, please have mercy on me!

"What are you talking about human? It's Sunday. There's no class for you today is there?" Othinus said as she walked over to me from where the T.V. sat.

"O-oh it is?" Huh. I guess I forgot. That's odd. I've usually been on top on my attendance ever since the incident in Denmark. Though that reminds me, aren't they going to question me about what happened yesterday?

"Human, are you going to make breakfast or not?" Othinus asked in a commanding tone befitting of a queen despite her small stature.

"U-uh yeah sure." I responded hesitantly.

What the hell is going on? Why are they acting like nothing happened? Usually, they'd constantly ask and pester me if I ever looked unwell or ended up in an incident. But maybe I'm overestimating myself. Well I'll just treat today like any other day I suppose. If they act like nothing's wrong, what's wrong with me doing the same right?

After serving them lunch, I got a phone call from a number that I knew meant trouble.

"Hey Stiyl, what do you need?" I answered. The only reason he would call me is if there was a magical incident to help resolve or maybe it has something to do with Othinus.

But man this is kind of nostalgic! That probably sounds a bit random but hear me out for a minute. Ever since World War 3 a while back, I've been getting involved with these top scale problems that involve people from the Royal Family to Magic Gods. So because of that, part of me misses the good old days. The days when Stiyl would call me up and I'd have to simply punch someone in the face to resolve the problem. Orianna Thomson and Aureolus Izzard come to mind when I reflect on those days.

"Kamijou, there's been a powerful magician that's invaded Academy City this morning." Stiyl said bluntly.

"Wow Stiyl lack of greeting much?" I said jokingly. It was Stiyl's nature to avoid small talk but he seemed blunter today in particular.

"This isn't a joking matter Kamijou. This magician is dangerous. Maniacal even." Stiyl said vaguely.

"Uh… Ok? Is….is that all?" I ask in confusion. Don't they have more intel on a guy who's supposedly dangerous? Something about this situation doesn't seem right.

"Yes I'm afraid so. His name is unknown and his abilities remain a mystery. His appearance is unknown at the present as well."

"Wait what the hell? What do you expect for me to do against a guy that you practically have no information on?" I ask in utter bafflement. An unknown magician huh? But wait, if that's the case then…

"How do you even know that there's a magician in Academy City in the first place?"

"We just know Kamijou, that's all you need to know. The details aren't what's vital right now. Besides… do you really want to upset the people in power of the Magic Side?" Stiyl asked in an almost mocking tone.

"What…what do you mean?" I ask hesitantly. Upset the people in power? What could I have done to deserve that?

"Don't be stupid Kamijou. I'm talking about the situation with Magic God. Though your actions have been somewhat justified, you still broke apart much of the trust you've built here. Necessarius included." Stiyl explained. Ah, he's right. I DID end up going against the world not too long ago. That would probably piss some people off.

"Oh you're right… well if that's the case then, what do you expect me to do? Search the entirety of Academy City for someone unidentifiable?" I ask sarcastically.

"Stay cautious. It's also thought that this magician might be hiding out in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city to conceal their identity. Don't go after him since your safety isn't guaranteed. That's all I can tell you now Kamijou. Good luck." Stiyl answered as he hung up.

Huh. That phone call was certainly empty to say the least. An unknown enemy lurking in the protagonist's city? A cryptic warning? Sounds like a bad plot for a Shonen Manga.

"Touma, what did Stiyl have to say?" Index asked as she devoured her lunch like she was homeless.

"Well, apparently there's an unknown magician on the prowl in Academy City. "

"Unknown? What do you mean?" Othinus asked.

"Just how it sounds. Unknown. They don't any info on the guy." I answered.

"That's… odd." Othinus responded in an almost… sorrowful tone?

"Is… is something wrong Othinus? You seem a little out of it." I ask in slight concern.

"H-huh? Do I? Oh I apologize. I didn't sleep too well last night." Othinus said in a panic.

"If you say so…" I said back. Though in all honesty, it almost seemed as if she was hiding something but maybe I'm reading too deep into it.

"Alright so what are you guys planning to do today?" I ask in an attempt to alleviate the atmosphere. The fact that they haven't brought up yesterday still bothers me but if they don't want to talk about it then I'm fine with that. I'd rather not remember either honestly.

"Ah now that you mention it, Komoe invited me over to hotpot later tonight so I'm pretty excited!" Index grinned happily while I imagined that she was thinking of devouring Komoe's food compartments.

"Well, that's nice. How about you Othinus? Planning to sleep in your doll house or ride on Sphynx?" I asked seriously. That is nice of Komoe-sensei honestly. It's still pretty freaking cold.

"O-of course not, I have much more important matters to attend to!" Othinus answered back with her face flushed. Huh. So she really DOES enjoy riding around on that calico cat. Good material to tease her later.

"Well, I'm out." I said abruptly as I prepared to leave to face the harsh weather of Academy City.

"Wait, what do you mean 'out'? Didn't you just do shopping yesterday?" Index asked.

"Yeah I did, but I like the winter so walking around in cold weather has recently become one of recent hobbies." I lied.

"Oh well that's fine then. Goodbye Human." Othinus said before turning her back away from me.

"U-uh yeah see ya later." I responded in slight confusion as I left.

Why did she turn her back towards me? That's weird. Is there something going on that I'm not aware of? Possibly, though this may just be a girl thing.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

{ **WARNING- DEVIATION FROM CANON POPPING UP THIS SECTION}**

So I'm going to be honest here. I just completely lied. I don't at all enjoy strolling around Academy City during its prime of cold weather. If anything I absolutely despise it. The cheap coat that I bought doesn't grant me enough warmth to feel even a degree of comfort. Man, it's at times like these where I really wish that I had Misaka's level of wealth. I know that being a Level 5 has its own issues but money is no problem at all right? I mean think about it, if I were a Level 5, the stipends I'd receive from the city would guarantee me the ability to satisfy not only Index's carnivorous cravings but my own desires to have elaborate food! But now that I think about it, I'd probably screw myself somehow if I got that much money. Maybe knock up an ojou-sama that's an heir to a famous corporation? For some reason, that sounds extremely plausible knowing my luck.

But enough bullshitting. If I remember correctly, Stiyl said that the magician is hiding out in a factory on the outskirts of the city right? It's time to kick some ass and break some illusions then!

The description of the site's way to vague though. An abandoned factory? Aren't there like tons of those here or something? I'm not an expert in the geography of Academy City though so I can't really tell. All I can do now is walk through the center of the city and gradually end up at the outskirts no matter how long it takes. I still have to atone for 'that world' after all.

The hustle and bustle of Academy City is still pretty amazing to me. Maybe it's because I haven't been 'alive' for a year yet but despite that I like to think that Academy City that everyone admires to a certain degree.

Actually, scratch that. This city is pretty fucked up no matter how you slice it. From incidents like the Level 6 Project to RENSA, I'm shocked that this city could still hold a falsified illusion of happy-go-lucky grandeur. I wonder if there's any one sole person who rules over this city…

"Kamijou-kun!" A voice that I grew to be familiar with yelled out to me.

"Ah Saten-san, it's good to see you." I greet back.

Saten is something I was first acquainted with during the Daihasei. Even though our initial meeting was very brief and unimportant, we ran into each other pretty often from there on out. Through her, I also met and befriended Uiharu and Konori who are members of Judgment. I remember saving the two of them during a rogue Esper attack or something like that a while back. Not that that actually matters though. The three of them are good friends that I enjoy hanging out with since they make me feel 'normal' to a certain extent.

My meet-ups with them are almost similar to Misaka's. We usually just randomly run into each other but they have my number at least in case something goes wrong.

"I haven't seen you in like weeks! How's life?" Saten asked as fodder for conversation.

"Ah well, you know same old same old. Misfortune with espers, food and my greedy carnivorous roommate. "I said sighing.

"Hahaha. I'm actually kind of glad to see that things haven't changed." Saten responded giggling.

I laugh along with her. I honestly wish that nothing changed but it's too late to ask for unreasonable wishes isn't it?

"Are you still failing?" I ask abruptly.

"H-huh? Why would you ask that all of a sudden Kamijou-kun?! Do you want to make me cry?!" Saten exclaimed in mock sorrow.

"So I'll take that as a yes." I said grinning. This is another reason why me and Saten are at least somewhat similar. Not only are we both Level 0's, but we're both in danger of failing! I mean, it's not a good thing at all but it's comforting to see that someone is suffering with the same implications as me even though the factors leading to us failing are certainly different.

The rest of our talk progressed rather normally. Nothing noteworthy was talked about except for the very end.

"Are you okay Kamijou-kun? You look really pale… like you've seen a ghost or something." Saten remarked worriedly.

"D-do I? Well, I didn't really sleep well last night so maybe that's why." I said as a half-assed attempt as an excuse.

"I-is that so-

RIIIIINNGGG

"Ah sorry Kamijou-kun, I've got to take this."Saten said as she answered her phone and I nodded.

I look unwell? Well, considering yesterday, I'm not that surprised. I thought I had a pretty good poker face though. Usually, on my way to school, I have the 'I don't give a shit' look down. But I guess that looks wearing thin.

"Sorry Kamijou-kun! My mom is in the city and I have to meet up with them! Sorry! Hope you sleep well!" Saten said apologetically before she ran off like a cheetah.

"Oh sure don't worry see ya later." I waved off at her. Her family? We never delved too far into each other's personal lives so I'm not sure what they're like. Part of me wonders if other Level 0's parents are lenient with their kids' lives in Academy City's lives as mine are.

Anyway, I'm not too far off from the north outskirts of the city. I have no idea where the magician is though so I guess I'll just aimlessly wander around until I find something.

I ended up running towards the entrance of a run-down factory in the vicinity and I spotted something that looked strangely familiar.

"A black nun's habit…?" I questioned myself.

A nun? Is the magician disguised as a nun or is there one kidnap-

"You there boy!" Said a voice I knew to be all too familiar.

"A-Agnese? Why are you back in Academy City?" I ask in utter confusion. Why is she here? Stiyl didn't tell me anything about this.

"Well about that… you'll find out right about now."

Right as she said that, I felt my head get smashed by some blunt object.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Wow, that was pretty freaking random. The day progressed pretty normally and slowly until that scene. Damn! I got hit pretty freaking hard. Couldn't have Agnese's companion or whoever ambushed me gone a little easier? Geez.

Though speaking of that, how am I consciously thinking right now? Where am I?

I try to open my eyes but all I see is darkness.

And for some reason, I hear cheering from below me.

"Let this sacrifice be our guide!"

W-wait what?

The blindfold then fell off and I too late realized that my arms and legs are tied up… on top a cross.

I'm being crucified.


	3. Agnese's Dream PT 2

_Sometimes the winds are weak and that's always horrified me. It was almost as if the false god that everyone loved so much was pausing to plan out a miserable trial of torment. But I don't believe in god even after encountering one. After all, aren't the agonizing screams from those who have passed left unanswered, unfulfilled? If the idolized version of god really does exist then it must be an incredibly egotistical being that seeks eternal gratification from watching us cry…cry…cry. Am I Touma Kamijou so wrong for thinking that?_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We live in such a deranged world of smiles. I, Touma Kamijou, have always thought that for the brief time I've been alive. Hypocrisy, superiority and inferiority are unconsciously at the forefront of everyone's minds. Amidst the chaotic upheaval society, certain norms and trends must be adhered to for the sake of falsified relationships. Is it wrong of me to escape that endless cycle of treacherous greed and deception? Maybe in the eyes of others, my life is too boring for words since I run away from those selfishly established notions. But I don't really care since what's the point? Following those constantly fluctuating rules and beliefs just wastes time and money.

…Wait, what the hell I am I thinking about?

When I realized the gravity of my current predicament, my mind instinctively meandered in unsystematic guidelines.

This situation, why was it so disturbingly familiar?

I've negated the power of crosses and crucifixion before haven't I? No, wait maybe I'm remembering wrong. Maybe the Phases have tampered with my own sense of reality again.

Imagine Breaker isn't responding. Is this natural and not supernatural at all then?

…I don't know what's going on. Why the hell can't my life make any sense?!

The chanting from the nuns below me became echoed as if I were distant and in a cavern of some sort. Was I seeing correctly or have my senses been fooled with?

Why is it that I can see clearly them yet their seemingly loud chanting is almost silent?

Since the sight facing me defied common sense, I closed my eyes and tried to relax my agonized and horrified nerves. Yet, that too was defiled like my own lost innocence.

I felt a stabbing sensation and my eyes opened due to instinctual reaction. However, nothing was noticeably different. What was going on?

I scanned the room once again and suddenly a voice from above was yelling.

I couldn't tell what they were saying but it was a vaguely familiar female voice.

There was a crack in the ceiling and as I looked up, the sun rose in the star filled night sky.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ah!" I screamed as I lifted my head.

"H-he's a-awake…!" A voice to the left of me exclaimed.

I quickly realized that I was in a bed. Does that mean that everything just now was a dream? If that's the case then, which parts were the dream?

To the left of me was Sister Angelene who I haven't seen in what feels like years. Sister Lucia stood next to her as well.

This scenery seems oddly familiar…

"Wow, I'm not sure if I should be surprised or relieved." Sister Lucia started. "After we knocked you out, you've been unconscious for almost a week."

"A week?!" I shouted in alarm. What the hell was Index going to do to me?!

"Yes. That is rather shocking isn't it? We didn't even strike your head hard enough to warrant that type of long sustaining injury." Sister Lucia explained.

"A-are you okay?" Sister Angelene asked me in a cutely concerned voice.

I ignored her though. Something about her tone of voice… irritated me.

"Where am I?" I asked instead.

"England, base of Necessarius." Sister Lucia answered immediately.

"What?! Why the hell am I here?"

"Don't shout. It's the middle of night." Sister Lucia advised. "And you needn't look so concerned. You're only here for your own safety after all."

I gave her an inquisitive look.

"My own safety? What, do you expect me to develop Stockholm Syndrome?" I inquired in an half-joking manner.

"Surely you can at least infer a guess Touma Kamijou." Sister Lucia said stoically. "The reality of your current situation isn't at all farfetched. In fact, I would even say that it's something that both parties completely expected."

I sighed in annoyance.

"Can you try making sense please? You can't just kidnap someone and expect them to be compliant to vague reasoning." I retorted.

"…Fair enough." Sister Lucia responded. "However, you will get answers tomorrow. It's far too late for this right now."

I looked at a nearby clock. It was 2:46 AM.

"Alright then." I laid back down and closed my eyes.

After an eerie silence, the Sister Lucia and Sister Angelene left the room.

"What bullshit…" I muttered.

Wait. I really have to watch my attitude. I feel like I've been way too irritable lately.

I can't fall back asleep though. Not now. According to them, I've been asleep for a week.

No. I have to find a way to get out of here and get back to Academy City. I don't belong here. I want to be home. I want a break from all of this.

I got up and examined my surroundings. The room itself is plain, criminally dull. That doesn't matter though.

There was a window leading to the outside… screw it. I'll go for it.

I started to walk towards it before the door to the room I resided in opened.

Panicking, I turned around but my hand was still on the window.

"T-Touma Kamijou?! What are you doing?" Kanzaki quietly scolded.

"O-oh hey there… Kanzaki…" I greeted awkwardly before gradually walking back towards my bed.

"Were you trying to escape?"

"…."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kanzaki put her hand on her temple.

"Me? Difficult? What do you expect me to do in when I'm kidnapped?"

"It's for your own good Touma Kamijou." Kanzaki answered determinedly.

"I really wonder about that…" I shook my head.

Kanzaki turned around and turned to walk out.

"I'm sorry… but it's for the best…"

When she left, my head was soon wracked by an intense pain.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lately, I've been having these weird dreams though I'm sure you've noticed it by now right? Horrific daydreams and nightmares.

Yet, even then, I didn't fight back. Even though I wanted to run away, there was still a part of me that seemed intrigued. Maybe even excited.

Nothing makes sense anymore. All of these delusions and nightmares. How funny would it be if everything that happened so far was just worthless fantasies that I secretly spurred on in my head? How repulsive.

I remember when I yearned to be in a loving relationship with a girl. Those days have long since passed though. Maybe it was something I learned in the phases but I came to realize that the type of 'relationship' I wanted wasn't the one I expected. Instead of mutual love, I yearned for someone who would blindly devote themselves for me. Lust is a despicable thing isn't it? It's completely reshaped the way I look at girls…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I woke up despite my body telling me that it was still asleep. I groaned and lazily got up.

This room…isn't it… different?

I awoke not in Necessarius but in a love hotel.

The scenery was painstakingly bright pink and the bed was lavish enough for royalty. Nothing else stood out though aside from the girl who was on the bed.

She was nude and she has a delighted smile on her face. It was Agnese. Her usual habit was tossed to the side.

As soon as I noticed her appearance, her eyes opened.

She looked at me in surprise and then delight. Her smile was amazingly radiant.

"Touma! Did you enjoy last night?" Agnese asked me with a devious grin.

I was in too much shock to say anything… what?! D-did we do that?!

"I sure did. Although, you didn't last as long as I thought." She gazed at me lovingly.

It was then that I noticed that I too was nude.

"Ah! It seems like someone is getting excited!" She looked down towards my crotch and I felt a shame I've never felt before.

I tried to back away but she grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. She licked my ear and grabbed my member.

As soon as she did that, I pushed her away and ran to the door. This isn't what I want! What the hell?! But I should've left earlier if I didn't really want it right?

I ran to the door and pushed it open.

The sight before me made me fall to my knees.

Agnese walked behind me and smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful? I never get tired from looking at it." Agnese grinned.

In the hallway of the love hotel were dozens of corpses of me… Touma Kamijou. Some were in different conditions but they were all unclothed. One of them had his guts ripped out and a fetus was stuffed inside. Another had their eyes ripped out with a pleasure filled smile. Another had their hands taped to their legs and their feet taped to their arms.

"I wonder what I should do with **you.** " Agnese muttered lustfully, licking her lips.

I put my hands to my head and screamed in unrelenting agony. Kill me… please someone kill me…

I closed my eyes, longing for a new reality.

And it did come.

Soon I would come to terms with this… bother.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
